Into the Starlight
by Kurohime-san
Summary: She has broken soul. He wants freedom. She's from unknown place in Middle Earth. He's prince of Mirkwood, or is he? Legolas x OC


* * *

Dear visitors and readers of this site, I don't own LOTR and its characters: it belongs to J.R. and his copyright holders, nor do I earn any profit aside from moral one for writing and posting my work.

There will be no introduction, no summary. I have an idea of what I want to see in this story, but I can change with time passing, so summary will only lead me away from completing initial goal. I'm sorry for breaking this unspoken rule with my very first though late try in the field of LOTR.

I can offer you only humble piece of initial idea, so that you could skip if it holds no interest for you: Main pairing – _Legolas x OC_. This certain OC is from far-off place in Middle Earth not described by J.R., so that I have full freedom to work out its ways :P

She has broken soul. He wants freedom. Those are starting points.

To know more, please, follow he story with me *deep bow* ^_^

* * *

**Into the starlight**

_**Chapter 1**_

What is it? Who is here? The wind. The sun. Trees. Beetles. Spider in a net. Sun is playing in its home. Shiny rain drops not dried up in net yet. Is it a breeze? No, no, it is not. Humans. Humans… They speak… How long it was since I heard someone talk?.. The language… Strange language… Beautiful language… Its sound fading… No, please, don't go away… Just stay there… it was so long… so long since humans speech reached my ears. Let me hear… just let me hear sound of your voices… just a bit more… please… don't go… This language sounds like singing, it's calming, reassuring and willful… It stopped. They stopped speaking… Or just went farther away. She didn't heighten her senses to know the reason of absence of speech. Lack of it wouldn't bother her mind more than a second its sound disappeared. She closed her eyes her. Once again she could hear only soothing, healing sounds of nature. Wind, that she loved so much, was washing away hot sun rays from her face, her body, her soul…

Refreshing wind and welcoming sun… Cooling wind and shining stars… They counted her days mercilessly not wanting to stop and just let her exist. They reminded her with that life always goes on, whether one certain person is present or not, won't bother either of them. They had their own purposes ticking down days and nights.

How long was she there? Weeks? Months? Years? Centuries? Eternity? Did she care? Would she care? She persuaded herself, that nothing meant to her anything in this world. And time was needed only when you cared for something and was afraid losing it earlier than you should. And only thing she cared for now was be undisturbed, to be undisturbed for eternity more. Stronger gush of a wind rushed through trees. Its cool breath is relaxing and nice. She opened her eyes to feel it more, more of it… more intensive… Yes, the wind was the only joy of hers. Since animals gave up on cheering her up long ago. Only at rare times would a curious hare or cute fawn nudge her to feel the pleasure of being gazed upon by her sky-blue eyes. But they wouldn't get anything more than it. She would stare blankly at the intruders in her imperturbable, anguished existence. Just a spark of kindness would be bestowed upon brave and beloved creatures of nature. And her eyes would go completely blank again and her brain playing again and again pictures of her past. Rarely would a lone tear run down her cheek to culminate the suffering her soul goes through.

She had never had an idea to break this long and fruitless musing over past days. She wanted to feel it fully, to drink the sad bloody never ending goblet of memories to the core, to enjoy its pain, anguish, agony in the whole might. Did she have a sadistic nature? No, by any means, no. She thought that the flow of her existence this way would be the best medicine to her own idiocy that led to that catastrophe. Just as a small repay and honor to those lost ones.

Her eyes pierced in spider web. She didn't like spiders. To be precise, she was afraid of them and would run away even from the tiniest one if it was her sight. But this she would tell none, she wouldn't let her fame of once renowned warrior to fall in even deeper abyss of doom. As well as she didn't move from her place even one inch since the spider found it's home in the nearest to her tree. She was watching it as it was about to feast on his new prey. She felt like jumping up and protecting, pulling out poor butterfly from hideous little villain… But she would not. The nature has its own course. And she wouldn't dare to go against it. Not anymore. She knew she was hypocritical just then. But couldn't help it. She didn't recover enough, didn't recover at all to voice her will once again. To announce it clearly to the world. She had nothing left she would desire.

She looked as spider devoured its breakfast. She felt just an ounce of compassion and regret. In this world strong live and weak die. She was about to stand up and do her morning exercises (even now she couldn't abandon her habit, that she was taught to follow for eternity, or was it just days?), as she felt some strange vibe in the forest near her. Something changed in the presence of nature. She got her mind too preoccupied with silly musings with herself. She was wondering, who or what was there. And whether she had chance to cast a disguise upon herself and hide her own presence in the nature's hospitable welcome. I was just the third time anyone two-legged went through this place since the time she came to exist there and she honestly didn't think that the owners of voices that spoke that blissful language were still there. What could interest humans in a plain small lawn in the godforsaken old forest?

She would curse her carelessness if she still had once lively temper of hers. Now she only coldly and rationally calculated possible means to vanish from the sight of anyone who could disturb her restless but monotone and somewhat calming existence. She moved her fingers slowly as to check whether they were still listening to her. The same second she heightened her senses to detect intruder. There were three of them. And they were so close. Just mere ten-fifteen meters were they apart from her. How could she not feel them before? She scanned area to see whether she was visible to them. And to her uneasiness, she was. At least to one of them, who seemed to look right in her direction. Something triggered her mind about that person, but she discarded it. She inhaled and closed her eyes. She really didn't want any encounter with anyone. She moved her hands in front of her to create of barrier of invisibility around her body. As she concentrated on cautiously and slowly covering her body with this spell to let humans think they saw just a mirage, she felt the person, who she assumed noticed her, coming nearer to her, and coming very fast.

She was almost through with spell as that person was standing right in front of her shielding sun from her face. 'Here we go', she thought and sighed inwardly. She had to get rid of him as soon as possible and be in 'peace' and quiet once again. As she collected ideas what she could say as an excuse for a 'young girl' being in the wilderness of horrifying dark wood early in dawn, her eyes opened wide to the painful struck from somewhere in depth of her heart, when that person spoke:

"Pardon my boldness, Miss, but does a young lady need help? This forest and its inhabitants don't welcome humans well. " As the person spoke he was looking her up and down, and only with his last stressed words did he look into her eyes. And the sight made his heart clench in pain. Those eyes didn't belong, no, couldn't belong to anyone young. What her saw in girls eyes was anguish, bewilderment, sorrow and… was it hope in just instant? Or maybe he imagined it due to her taking time to adjust to the light. He was looking her into the eyes, he felt that he shouldn't break eye contact for some reason and he took a notice how pale did girl become in just split second. "…Miss, are you feeling unwell?... Miss? Can I help you?.."

There was no answer to questions. He waited as she stared into his eyes, and then abruptly went to scanning his features. It was impossible not to hear his questions and over his features took a look of a concern. Was she afraid of him? Has she noticed that he wasn't human and it was her first encounter with someone not from her race? Why was she keeping silent? Maybe she really didn't hear me, because he startled her coming up from nowhere?.. "Miss, are you feeli.."

"Hemosu… my… Hemo…" she barely whispered, she tried to stretch her hand out up to his face and looked one last time in his eyes with pleading but fading look and lost her consciousness.

"Miss! Miss!! Mis…"

* * *

~ Author's corner =^_^= ~

Hope, you enjoyed a little bit of madtalk in the beginning :P _ if not… well, Sorry *bows* I needed it to show her passiveness and desire for mental stability ^_^' :P ^_^ For the same purpose verb 'to be' is missing *nods* (not just grammar mistake =) )

Anyway… now…. Little question to readers: How do you think, venerable reader, was 'she' sitting or lying in the first part of chapter? ^_^

Thank you for coming this far with me *bow* Hope to see you accompanying me the next chapter as well *bow* ^_^


End file.
